


Oops

by Kalyppso



Series: A Comedy Of Errors [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, M/M, Multi, My Unit is not Byleth, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Polyamory, Romantic Comedy, Sexting, Smut, Threesome, there are a bunch of characters who say one sentence, there's one off hand reference to a butt plug so ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalyppso/pseuds/Kalyppso
Summary: This is a Modern / College AU text fic of Claude x Lorenz x Hilda x Fae (an afab nonbinary My Unit). There's a bit of a break in perspective halfway through. It starts with Claude accidentally sending a suggestive (though not explicit) selfie to a group chat with the cast of students, and ends with Lorenz spending the night with his partners after a study session with Ignatz.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> All Fire Emblem properties and characters have credit to Nintendo and their respective creators / owners. I'm just playing.
> 
> Everyone is their post timeskip ages.

It was a Friday night, and did it ever feel like one. Between work and school, and something of a work out routine, Claude was looking forward to Saturday, his one day off this week. Returning to his apartment after a run, Claude was using the racerback tank he wore to wipe the sweat from his face when he caught sight of himself in the long mirror by his door.

He smirked, thinking that the suggestive state of him would be worth trying to tease his partners; flushed, sweaty, confident due to productivity. He was sure at least Fae would appreciate it. Taking his phone in one hand, he held up his shirt with his opposite thumb, holding it up from the base to show off his stomach and pecks, raising his index and middle fingers on the same hand in a v-shape, lolling his tongue out of his mouth in a lewd gesture. It took about five tries to get something that balanced all these elements, and the end result cut off just above the tip of his nose, but it looked like it would achieve exactly what he'd been trying to communicate.

Messing with the share feature in his Gallery he typed out a quick message to lean into his exhaustion and sent the image on its way.

Watching his phone at a distance on the table, Claude started opening a water bottle when he saw the unmistakable words flash at the bottom of the screen: '_Hilda is typing... _ ' And smirked into his swallow until the screen flashed again to read: '_Many people are typing... _' And Claude hesitated.

There were only four of them in the chat room. At worst it should have said the names of the others who were typing. Picking up his phone again and seeing where he had posted this monument to his hubris, he slammed the bottle of water on the table with a loud, "Fuck."

**Claude (7:37 PM):** _[Claude's more-or-less topless pic]_

**Claude (7:37 PM):** it's been a fuck off kind of day

**Edelgard (7:38 PM):** GROSS

**Lysithea (7:38 PM):** you are fucking INCORRIGABLE

**Raphael (7:38 PM):** what are you talking about bro? any day that leaves your muscles bulging like that is a good fucking day

**Sylvain (7:38 PM):** :_eyes emoji_:

**Petra (7:38 PM):** if that's how you feel maybe you should fuck off

It was tradition at Garreg Mach University to take Introduction to Nabatean Mythology in your graduating year. Mostly because the people from Fodlan knew these legends like the back of their hand, but the foreign students could also expect it to be a filler course based on the professor who taught this class having mostly given up on anyone taking it seriously.

Someone this year had gotten it into their head that if the class was in a group chat, then they get away with doing even less work and rely on three people a week taking notes, or so the rumor went. There was an academic channel within the chat, but so far as Claude could tell, mostly the server was being used for memes, rumours, and confirmations of days that class was cancelled.

Except now he had invited conversation, or at least gossip, onto himself, in this ridiculous way. It could’ve been worse, it could easily be ignored, but the attention did bristle him a bit. He reviewed the photo - how low were his shorts, how was the pudge on his stomach, did he actually look good exerted or just swollen?

He wondered where Hilda’s comment was, sure he’d seen her name and oh. There it was. She had definitely been waiting for other people to notice and comment before saying anything, and Claude relaxed as he tapped out an insincere apology, humored by Hilda’s messy handling of the situation.

**Hilda (7:40 PM):** wrong group chat dumbass

**Claude (7:40 PM):** uhh................ you're welcome? :_kiss wink emoji_: :_kiss wink emoji_: :_kiss wink emoji_: :_kiss wink emoji_:

**Sylvain (7:41 PM):** WAIT

**Sylvain (7:41 PM):** WHAT IS THE **RIGHT** GROUP CHAT

Claude snorted, his mouth tightening in amusement as the photo he’d posted winked out of the chat.

**Caspar (7:45 PM):** I fucking saw that Lin

**Dimitri (7:45 PM):** I have deleted the offending image. **@Claude** please remember that this is an academic server

**Dorothea (7:46 PM):** but not before saving it, right?

**Claude (7:46 PM):** ............ thanks Raph

Raphael reacted to Claude’s acknowledgement with a flexing muscle emoji, and Claude found himself wondering if he shouldn’t have just asked to go to the gym with him later, rather than try to take the evening off except for a run and ending up in this embarrassing situation. He also wondered how less than ten minutes had passed - it already felt like an eternity.

**Edelgard (7:47 PM):** **@Caspar** what did Lin do

**Linhardt (7:48 PM):** I liked the image. Or. reacted. whatever. it seemed polite?

That was sweet at least, Claude reacted to Linhardt’s statement with a heart emoji.

**Hilda (7:48 PM):** you're killing him, you know Claude? you're killing Lorenz

Claude could’ve dropped his phone. He couldn’t believe Hilda would call them both out like that. He moved to settle onto his couch, apparently needing to sit down for the rest of this.

**Lorenz (7:50 PM):** Kindly leave me out of this! I have nothing to do with it

As unexpected as Hilda’s statement had been, Claude was more surprised that Lorenz had the wherewithal to reply so swiftly, not that what he’d chosen to say would do anything to dissuade interest in this half-hidden conversation. Sylvain quickly reacted to Lorenz’s statement with a thinking emoji, and then Lysithea too involved herself with a nauseous emoji. Claude thought it best he not say anything.

He saw a notification on his screen that someone had said something in the group chat where he had meant to send his selfie, but before he could open it, Sylvain’s conclusion popped up.

**Sylvain (7:53 PM):** is Lorenz in that fucking group chat?

Claude laughed openly, feeling he could hear Hilda’s delight and Lorenz’s groaning from wherever they might be in the city. Was Fae reading this mess too? It was hard to know, they were the worst for lurking.

Claude opened the group chat which was just them four to Hilda expressing her amusement.

**Hilda (7:50 PM):** jfoijfgioijffijogoijgfofgffgoifg

**Claude (7:55 PM):** at least i'm hot

Or at least he’d felt that way until offering himself up for public scrutiny.

**Lorenz (7:55 PM):** Hilda's right tho, you are going to fucking kill me.

**Lorenz (7:57 PM):** Better that Ignatz got to be shocked by that too I guess, rather than you sending this privately so that I'd be inexplicably flustered

Claude’s smile widened as he thought of Lorenz and Ignatz sitting in the library on campus, each blushing in ways that they tried to keep discrete, but most certainly were not. The thought caused him to realize that the offending image was now nowhere to be found, which offered the option of letting it fall away into the ether ... but if he’d sent it once, there was no harm in sending it a second time.

**Claude (7:58 PM):** oh shit yeah here

**Claude (7:59 PM):** [_Claude’s same more-or-less topless pic_]

**Fae (8:00 PM):** looking good lover <3

Fae reacted to Claude’s photo with an emoji that the application innocently called sweatdrops but was obviously indicative of something else entirely. A relief and an ego boost, that were quickly echoed by Hilda and Lorenz. Claude swiped a hand over his face to try to dismiss a fond smile.

**Claude (8:02 PM):** :_blush emoji_: :_kiss emoji_:

**Claude (8:02 PM):** don't die Lorenz. i can take care of you

**Lorenz (8:03 PM):** fuck off, i'm trying to study

**Claude (8:06 PM):** with Ignatz? apparently I invited everyone in the other group chat, so I guess he can come

An exaggeration, but barely, based on how Hilda had invited everyone into their business. Claude flipped back to the chat with their graduating class to see how that was resolving.

**Ingrid (7:55 PM):** Felix I owe you 30$ . I really thought that fuck up would come from Sylvain

**Felix (8:00 PM):** c u Fri

**Sylvain (8:00 PM):** thx guys

**Dedue (8:03 PM):** no gambling in the academic server, thank you

**Ferdinand (8:04 PM):** **@Petra** i'm going to message you to explain that Claude wasn't telling us to fuck off, ok?

**Sylvain (8:05 PM):** -.-

He snickered, relieved that it was nothing. Perhaps he’d have to suffer some teasing when he next saw … a majority of them, but fine, that wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. After downing some more water, Claude switched back to his partners’ chat to see how Lorenz was taking his offer.

**Hilda (8:07 PM):** yeah Sylvain's texting me asking for an invite to the group chat

Claude nearly choked.

**Lorenz (8:07 PM):** no to both, thank you

**Hilda (8:10 PM):** i'll just send him some of the pics from the chat then

**Lorenz (8:11 PM):** you WOULDN'T DARE

That was interesting. Lorenz typing style was starting to fall more in line with what Claude might’ve expected from Fae or Hilda.

**Hilda (8:11 PM):** you just focus on studying, sweetheart

**Fae (8:12 PM):** we wouldn't violate your trust like that Lorenz

Caught up, Claude typed out a stupid reply, scolding himself for the group but also setting out bait for Fae. He was curious to see if they'd react in a way that indicated they knew what had spurred Sylvain to ask for an invitation to what he, logically, thought was just a chat room.

**Claude (8:15 PM):** oh i think you're mistaken. I would gladly violate any aspect of our beautiful boyfriend.

**Claude (8:16 PM):** and mistakenly send the entirety of my stored images to our whole graduating class

**Lorenz (8:20 PM):** GODDESS!

**Lorenz (8:20 PM):** Sylvain just texted ME

Lorenz’s initial outburst had Claude wondering if he’d believed him, but when the second half of the message popped up, he snorted.

**Hilda (8:21 PM):** gkhsjbkjawqhbfl

**Hilda (8:21 PM):** Lorenz you're not studying. come bail

**Lorenz (8:23 PM):** I'm putting my phone on silent

Claude wondered whether he should start a countdown. Whenever Lorenz said he was putting his phone on silent it usually took at least another hour before he would.

**Hilda (8:23 PM):** Liar

**Fae (8:23 PM):** I'll come meet you Hilda

It was too tempting to prod at Lorenz’s annoyance.

**Claude (8:25 PM):** you two could invite Sylvain. seems like he needs it more than me

**Lorenz (8:25 PM):** FUCK OFF

**Claude (8:26 PM):** phone on silent my ass

**Hilda (8:30 PM):** Claude how old was that selfie. have you showered?

“Shit.”

Claude swept a hand through his hair. He had got caught up in his phone over nothing, and really should have by now. Bouncing his knee, he typed out an honest reply.

**Claude (8:33 PM):** not yet. you thinking of coming over?

**Hilda (8:34 PM):** Would you really Not Shower if I said no?

**Claude (8:35 PM):** ........... no

**Claude (8:35 PM):** wait. the double negative's confused me

**Hilda (8:37 PM):** you fucking himbo

That warranted a blush, somewhere in there was a compliment.

**Hilda (8:37 PM):** Fae you wanna meet at Claude's apartment in 40?

**Fae (8:37 PM):** yes.

Claude released a breath through his nose, a sign of relief perhaps. Something like this is what he’d been hoping for when he’d taken the photo an hour ago. He couldn’t quite say that without exposing his desperation, so leaned on teasing Fae for theirs.

**Claude (8:38 PM):** Oooooooooooooo. full stop yes. the best kind of yes

**Hilda (8:41 PM):** come over when you're done Lorenz. or i'll send that shower pic of yours to Sylvain

The photo in question was hot, and one of the few in the group chat of Lorenz provided by the man himself. Whatever had influenced their boyfriend to feel so bold had been a mystery, one that his partners hadn’t questioned for fear it might never happen again.

The lighting had been soft and fluorescent blue, perhaps a filter, or maybe just some weird system set up in Lorenz’s rich household. He was bracing himself against a tiled wall, clearly in the shower, clearly just showered, his purple hair trapped as one lock over his shoulder, dripping water just like the rest of his body.

He was lithe and lovely, having gained more muscle in the past year since being dragged around by Raphael and Ignatz, something that was Lorenz’s own idea, and had started suspiciously soon after dating Fae, Hilda and Claude. Still, he’d looked good, small curls of body hair on the centre of his chest and flowing down from his bellybutton to the tangle that ended just shy of the top of his cock. A bold decision, but as the rest of the image was something Lorenz would never have trusted with anyone else, Claude doubted any of them had been any more surprised at the teasing nature of the image than the shock of receiving anything at all. Lorenz had been lavished in compliments for days after sending the photo.

**Claude (8:45 PM):** oh, he'd like that. that's a good one

**Lorenz (8:46 PM):** you guys have fun, i really need to study

**Lorenz (8:46 PM):** probably won't be out until late

Claude pouted, typing out a reply that might assure Lorenz that he would still be welcome, regardless of the hour.

**Claude (8:47 PM):** don't worry lover, i'll keep us up

**Hilda (8:50 PM):** with your big fucking mouth dumbass

Claude rolled his eyes, setting himself up for another selfie featuring his big fucking mouth to emphasize his point. In line with the last photo he’d sent, he featured his open mouth, tongue extended, a peace sign to the side of his bearded cheek, and a wink.

**Claude (8:55 PM):** that's the plan _:wink emoji_: :_peace hand emoji_:

**Claude (8:55 PM):** [_Claude’s most recent mouth-centric selfie_]

**Fae (9:00 PM):** don't shave your beard

Claude’s eyebrows raised at that, and he nodded to himself as he put down his phone, satisfied that he had to start making himself presentable if Fae was going to be so forthright.

First, he grabbed some fabric spray to use on the couch his very tired, sweaty self had not been smart enough to avoid, before turning on some music in his dead apartment. Only then did he duck into a cold shower, knowing he could rely on the music to keep track of time, not that he had much to spare.

Claude had just finished pulling on fresh clothing when his phone was ringing. As expected, it was someone looking for entry to the apartment.

“Hello out there,” Claude greeted, carefully neutral after greeting someone who’d been locked out of the building with far too much familiarity a few weeks back.

“Hi hon, let us in,” Hilda answered.

With a smile, Claude hit the proper button and went to give himself a final once over in anticipation of the knock at the door.

When it came, he was sure he was smiling too bright, too foolish, and stood aside to allow his partners entry. Hilda had her pink hair pulled back in two french braids, and wore a green dress patterned with mangoes, while Fae’s long mint locks hung loose around a light plaid shirt over a black tank and cut jean shorts. It was as casual as either of them might be found in public, and Claude found himself grateful that he was trusted enough for them to continue being casual with him, even with assurances of intimacy minutes away.

The duo left their shoes by the entrance, sandals and sneakers.

Fae kissed him on their way inside, and Claude felt a lightness start in his chest that spread out through his shoulders as he closed the door.

The trio laughed about Claude’s recent mistake, while expressing how much worse it could’ve been if it had been a photo of any of the rest of them. Claude pressed that he knew how serious a blunder it was, and that he wouldn’t be so careless again. He offered them water, iced tea or soda, to try and bring attention to anything else, and shared a laugh with the others when Fae made a pun about their _ fucking thirst_.

The pun had led to kisses between sips and irrelevant conversation as their drinks were slowly left further and further away, and embraces were shared closer and closer to the bedroom.

Half of the room was the bed: one twin mattress on a bed frame, and a second supported by cinder blocks atop a carpet on the hardwood floor. After repeated struggles where the lovers had to make do sleeping at his apartment, Claude had needed a solution for his partners before they risked suggesting that his home was unwelcoming.

Fae groaned, asking Claude, “Can you go turn off the music? Or … put on something softer?”

With an apologetic grimace, Claude kissed their forehead and left to comply. There was something in Fae’s weary expression that Claude recognized from some of his worse days, though not quite his _ worst _ days. He was still learning the little tells that spoke of Lorenz’s moods, but Claude had known Hilda since childhood, and had been dating Fae an extra year before his other two partners. He didn’t doubt his ability to read them.

The room was filled with soft silence when he returned. Fae and Hilda lay curled up towards one another, foreheads pressed together. Claude blushed when they turned to look at him.

“Do you want to be alone?” he asked, swallowing some disappointment.

They each shook their head and Fae answered, “I wouldn’t have come over if I didn’t want your company.”

“You could, you know,” Claude said, sitting on the side of the bed, crawling over until he could wrap around Hilda, extending his arms around towards them, still wary of offering more contact and stimulation.

“I wouldn’t,” Fae insisted, coiling an arm around his, bringing a mushy smile to Claude’s face. 

He let his arm slip further around them as Fae leaned in, kissing Hilda first before raising their head to capture Claude’s mouth where he rested around her shoulder.

“You must’ve had a long day,” Claude observed, stroking some hair from their face.

“Don’t make me relive it.” Fae begged, and Claude’s heart wrenched as he wondered what it may have been that upset them so today. Between being closeted in up to three different ways depending upon whose company they were in, the demands of their final year of university, any stress from their mind and body, and the usual humdrum of life ... he wished he could do more to allay their worries.

“I won’t,” he promised.

“It’s just us,” Hilda insisted, her own arms wrapped around Fae, pulling on the backs of their shoulders until they met Hilda in more long, sweet kisses, flavored by Hilda’s strawberry lip balm.

Claude crawled over Hilda, guiding the others to roll about with his weight, so that Fae was laying back and Hilda was hovering over them. The pair continued their kisses, and so Claude was undeterred as he slipped his left hand up the hem of Fae’s shirts, resting it atop their stomach, while his right pulled their plaid shirt down over their shoulder, where he left his own line of affection, bites and kisses, unhurried and indolent.

With Fae’s shirt rolled over their upper arm, their grasp on Hilda slipped away, and the pair held onto the contact through their fingertips for a short while, Hilda eventually releasing the embrace to bring her hand to Claude’s neck, stealing his attention and leaning over to kiss him. The movement exposed her neck to Fae, who nuzzled in close before biting and sucking until Hilda was stuttering out pleased whimpers against Claude’s lips.

When Claude leaned back far enough away to make proper eye contact with Hilda, she winked at him so that he rolled his eyes at her gaiety. Sitting back on his heels to free Hilda to properly pluck her neck from Fae’s mouth, Claude smirked as Hilda’s right hand joined his under Fae’s shirts. Hilda was far bolder however, pressing up on the base of Fae’s bra until it slipped up over their breasts, now free beneath their shirts, kneading the soft flesh and rolling a nipple under her thumb as she moved back in to kiss Fae’s mouth.

Claude slipped his hand from Fae’s stomach to their hip, rolling his fingers in soft circles as he watched his partners roll out of the stress of the day.

“And that’s it! The end of the chapter.”

Ignatz’s declaration gave him and Lorenz cause to share a smile. There was relief at having gotten through the material, and apprehension at the truth of his statement. Their academic careers were nearing an end, and this chapter in their lives would go with it. It was difficult to say whether this closing would take their friendship with it also.

“Thank goodness,” Lorenz said finally. “I was nearly starting to spiral there.”

“I know what you mean,” Ignatz agreed, checking his phone quickly before meeting his friend’s gaze. “I would have had a much harder time of it, without you keeping us on track.”

Lorenz rolled his eyes. “I’m only so studious because I am embarrassed by my own ineptitude. If you weren’t so patient a teacher, then keeping us on track would be the least of my worries.”

Ignatz had known Lorenz a long time, and though it was a bit of a relief that he was less boastful now than he had once been, it made him a little sad that so many of Lorenz’s compliments now came at his own expense.

“Well, let’s just say that we work well together, before getting caught up in a loop of thanks,” he said. “I hope that mnemonic device I suggested is as easy to remember in two weeks as it is now.”

“We can reconvene before then,” Lorenz offered, before worrying about taking up anymore of his friend’s time and quickly adding, “as you like.” He tried to joke. “Or I’ll just bother you about it the night before, in a blind panic.”

Ignatz froze for a moment, before snorting, and so Lorenz laughed too, in relief if not amusement. They’d each suffered through similar anxiety these past four years, and knew that they felt much more secure in facing their current hurdle.

When Ignatz’s phone buzzed again, Lorenz held his hand over his own device, resisting the temptation to look at it.

“Do you need a ride?” Lorenz offered, collecting his things.

Ignatz blushed as he looked up. “Oh, no. I’m going to meet some friends from my art club, they’re on campus. Someone had an incident with some scaffolding.”

“Nothing serious?”

Ignatz laughed. “Not at all, but I might be holding or hanging off of a ladder for a few hours to help them finish a mural now.”

Lorenz raised an eyebrow. “Well, be safe then.”

“Of course! You too,” Ignatz said, bright. “Drive safe.”

“Goodnight,” Lorenz called after him as Ignatz waved and started hurrying on his way.

Lorenz clicked his phone to life, and saw that he had a dozen notifications. Looking around the library, he resolved that while he was probably secluded enough at his table, he would rather have something of secured privacy before reviewing what his partners had been up to; it felt … predictable that Claude’s earlier selfie would be followed upon. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he made the long walk to his vehicle, his phone heavy in his hand like a lure.

Settling into the driver’s seat Lorenz took a deep breath before finally injecting himself back into the present. He had to wonder how this was his life.

He placed a hand in front of his mouth, blushing, even here, on his own, as he scrolled back through the little narrative they’d woven for him.

The first photo was of Fae from above, at an angle. They were unquestionably naked; their layered hair loose over their shoulders, just shy of hiding their breasts. The photo only featured the lower half of their face, but their plush lips were open, caught in some kind of pleasure, their back arching their whole body into the foreground so that initially Lorenz missed that in the corner of the photo he could see Claude’s bare stomach, and the unmistakable line of his arm getting lost under the bulk of Fae’s body.

So certainly Hilda had taken this photo of Fae straddling Claude’s probably naked body, as he fingered them to gasping. Lorenz released a long breath through his lips.

The trio could have just sent this one photo and it would have been enough to tempt Lorenz into their company. He slumped in his seat as he scrolled back through the other six photos.

The second photo featured Hilda’s blushing face, Fae kissing her neck. It bordered on plausible that they were even dressed, not featuring any of them below the shoulders, but if nothing else, the following photo quickly dismissed those illusions.

Fae’s hands rest on Hilda’s spread thighs, groomed pink pubic hair in center frame, Hilda’s sex obscured entirely by Claude’s hand, but the positioning offering no illusions to the fact that his thumb was just above her clit.

Next came a resolution to Fae asking Claude to keep from shaving. In the foreground was the top of Fae’s mound. The photo centered on Claude’s smiling face, his mouth open in a lazy laughter that Lorenz could hear in memory, his tongue extended against the inside of Fae’s far thigh, his cheek pressed to their sensitive skin.

Lorenz wondered then if they really were weaving a narrative or simply punishing him for his absence.

Claude’s erection wasn’t highlighted in the following photo, though Lorenz could guess that it was intentionally included rather than omitted. Claude was “standing” so that his side was to the camera, but clearly something else was going on in the image because there was no way Fae was kneeling behind him while rimming him, they were far too short for that. Whatever was happening out of frame, Lorenz was sure had amused Hilda and disoriented Claude as Fae’s hand clung to his hip with an obvious pressure as they buried their face in Claude’s thick, muscular ass.

Lorenz felt his arousal coil deep in his gut and threaten to make his drive awkward, especially if his destination ended up being anywhere but Claude’s. He imagined himself there to tend to his boyfriend’s neglected cock and bit at his lips, feeling foolish.

The following photo was simple as it was crude, showing off the base of the red buttplug secured in Claude’s ass.

The photo was surely included to compliment the final image, and offer context to Claude’s condition. Though obscured by blankets and blurred by motion, the prominent figures of Hilda and Claude’s bodies cut across Lorenz’s screen when he accidentally expanded the image. They were fucking, missionary, and the photo only captured from about their knees to their waists, though Hilda’s rosy leg curled up over Claude’s hip. Lorenz found it a little embarrassing that he could recognize them by such obscure body parts. A year, or what would be soon, was enough time to learn a body it seemed.

He saved the photos in a file in a password protected folder in an album titled CHEM NOTES, both for personal use and comfort; even now wondering what this was between the four of them. Lorenz had no other such relationships by which to gauge this aspect of his life. Would it end? And how soon? Could he be left behind in worse and more permanent ways than he had been just this night?

That quashed his arousal.

He typed out a message.

**Claude (10:45 PM):** how many gays on campus have mint green hair

**Fae (10:45 PM):** more than you'd think

**Hilda (10:57 PM):** Claude I'd have literally strangled you to death if you'd sent those to the other group chat

**Claude (11:00 PM):** and what a way to go

**Lorenz (12:34 AM):** rollcall?

Three phones buzzed on Claude’s coffee table.

Claude had an arm wrapped around Hilda, his forearm trapped under her head as she curled into the corner of the couch. His head was on her shoulder, his thumb and forefinger stroking absently down her arm as they watched reruns of a science fantasy series of an idealized future. Fae was seated next to Claude, away from the cuddling pair, and available to reach out and collect their phone the fastest.

“Is that Lorenz?” asked Hilda. 

“Yes,” Fae answered, typing out a reply.

“Tell him I miss him.” 

Fae had typed out ‘Claude says’ before quickly erasing that and sending a far more accurate message.

**Fae (12:37 AM):** we've reached the point of netflix and chill, but we're all still up

**Fae (12:37 AM):** WE miss you. get over here

Lorenz smiled, and assured, he offered them the same courtesy.

**Lorenz (12:38 AM):** <3 omw

“He says he’s coming,” Fae announced brightly.

“Oh shit, I’ll make coffee,” Claude said as he pulled himself from the couch, causing Hilda to groan. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he left, but still, she pouted.

When Lorenz buzzed in, he hadn’t expected to find Claude waiting at the door, looking like a midnight snack; his hair a tangle, his t-shirt snug, his pajama pants low on his hips, his feet bare.

“I thought it might be better if you didn’t knock,” Claude explained, shrugging as if to gesture at the other apartments.

“Are you sure?” Lorenz teased, even as they stepped inside and closed the door to the hall. Claude raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t just want to kiss me on your threshold?”

Claude smiled a flash of white teeth before licking his lips, leaning his face into Lorenz’s outstretched hands as he agreed, “Well, now that you mention it.”

They kissed for far longer than was necessary for a simple greeting, Lorenz’s fingers gripping Claude’s shirt and tangling in his hair as he bumped and bobbed against his boyfriend, biting his lips.

When they pulled apart, Lorenz left an extra kiss on Claude’s cheek before smiling over his shoulder at Fae and Hilda on the sofa, each sleep-swept and smiling. Hilda was in pajamas, and Fae had traded their contacts for glasses, further signs of the late hour.

“Hello,” Lorenz called softly, scratching his fingers down the back of Claude’s neck as he followed him to the others, sitting on an arm of the couch as he unfastened his shoes. “I saw that you all had a good night?”

“Better now, with you in it,” Fae answered, curling their hand over the thigh of his crossed leg.

“You saps,” Hilda said with a fond roll of her eyes, standing and moving to also offer Lorenz kisses, taking one of his hands in hers. “Let’s get to bed so we can drag some orgasms out of Lorenz and go to sleep.”

“Orgasms?” Lorenz repeated, stifling a chuckle, adjusting to roll up the sleeves on his dress shirt, unable to sit still at the implication. “One would do - or none, I can wait.”

“You’ve kept us waiting all night,” Claude teased, rubbing his thumbs into the back of Lorenz’s neck in an idle massage.

Lorenz turned to Fae. “And what do you think of this?”

He hadn’t expected them to look so lustful; the eye contact caught them both off guard, bringing them both to blushing, and that answered that.

Lorenz found himself pressed onto his back in Claude’s bed, not for the first time, as Fae lay beside him, kissing him passionately. Hilda was curled around his opposite side, licking his ear before biting the open air next to it, causing him to twitch at the noise, and the threat, as she worked at the buttons on his shirt. Claude was crawling up the foot of the bed, hooking his hands under Lorenz’s legs, lifting and spreading them, so that one curled around Hilda as he could settle between them. His proximity making him undeniable, Lorenz found himself pulled from Fae’s affection as he turned to catch Claude’s lips in a series of quick, sharp kisses, gasping as Claude bit and tugged on his bottom lip as he ground their clothed cocks together, soft and comfortable and speaking of the heady friction to come.

Claude slid his hands up the back of Lorenz’s thighs and then up and over to the fastenings on his pants, licking his prone lover’s mouth with a laugh when Lorenz’s phone fell from his pocket, quickly swept up by Fae, and placed aside.

Lorenz caught a quick flash of Claude and Fae kissing before he was being hitched about by Hilda, pulling him from his dress shirt. Still facing Hilda, Lorenz’s eyes darted back to Claude when he heard him chuckle again, before feeling his fingers hooking under the waist of his pants and found his legs forced back together as Claude pulled the material first down to his knees with a wink, before moving about until he could help Lorenz shuck the material to the floor.

Fae had moved to sit on their heels behind Lorenz at the head of the bed, forcing him up as they pulled his undershirt overhead, and he felt his head rest in their lap as they inched forward in the action. At this angle, Lorenz’s concern at being the only one undressed was short lived, as Claude gripped his cock and kissed his hip, shifting only so much as was needed to invite Hilda to join him between his legs.

“Does that feel as good as it looks?” Fae purred, running their fingers up and down Lorenz’s chest and neck and jaw, as Claude and Hilda pet and pawed at him, and kissed and sucked and licked at his cock until Lorenz was so hard he was lightheaded.

Lorenz was gasping, his arms wrapped back overhead around Fae’s sides before he stuttered out a throaty, sincere, “Yes.”

Hilda and Claude chuckled against his skin, distracting Lorenz from the absence of Fae’s hands as they each in turn looked up to meet his gaze for a moment, stunning him in place with pink and green eyes, more striking than any jewels, sweeter than any flower, richer than any fruit. Claude’s thumb and forefinger were wrapped around the base of his cock, holding him up while the bulk of his hand sat warm and heavy on his pelvis, while he and Hilda were sharing sloppy open mouthed kisses around Lorenz’s shaft when Lorenz heard the click of a camera.

Looking up, he extended his hand up to wrap around Fae’s elbow as he whined whilst Hilda and Claude were laughing again. “Put that away.”

Fae turned aside to put Lorenz’s phone on a windowsill, before extending their fingers down to stroke his hair about to better frame his face, whispering a false apology.

When this was met with a little jolt through Lorenz’s body and a soft moan on his lips, they both looked back down across his body to see Hilda wrapping her mouth around the head of his cock, her face flush and her cheeks hollow with suction. Claude was hitching one of Lorenz’s legs again, using both hands unnecessarily as he left a kiss on the inside of his knee, stroking down towards his body.

Lorenz brought one arm down from Fae’s body, reaching out as if to touch Hilda, but found his hand caught by Fae who pulled it back up towards themselves. Hilda smiled as she sucked more gently, bobbing down the length of his cock as Lorenz whimpered.

“Just relax,” Fae insisted, as Lorenz’s hands flexed, one on their waist, the other in their grasp. “They’ve got you. Don’t you, loves?”

Hilda was moving to straddle and hover over Lorenz’s straightened leg as she pulled her lips from his cock with a soft pop, gripping his hip with an almost bruising pressure as she promised, “Oh, I do.”

Claude laughed softly, approaching again so that he was rested beside Hilda, still between Lorenz’s legs. “Of course.”

“So no touching?” Lorenz confirmed, looking up at Fae from below the swell of their breasts, flexing his hands again while they ran their free fingers along the side of his face.

“At least not yet,” Fae whispered.

Another moan came in answer, before Lorenz could close his mouth and nod in answer. He blinked his eyes hard as his body shivered from the physical sensations of his little torture, opening them again to his somewhat embarrassing and immensely arousing predicament, where Claude was sucking on his balls and Hilda drooled on his dick.

Hilda extended one hand up across Lorenz’s chest, pressing forward on the muscle before gently raking her nails back down towards herself. Her opposite hand rest atop his pelvis, perhaps holding him in place, as she continued to move her warm, wet mouth along his cock.

Claude sucked on his own thumb a moment before going back to pressing the flat of his tongue to Lorenz’s testicles, wrapping his hand around the side of them to press his now slick thumb to Lorenz’s perineum, rubbing firm, forgiving circles.

Lorenz keened, jolting again as if to sit up, but Fae pressed their hand to where his neck met his collarbone and ran their thumb over the hand they held.

“Don’t run away,” Fae teased, bringing his hand to their mouth and kissing the back of his palm, giggling when they felt his fingers curl in the fabric of their shirt.

“Sorry,” Lorenz stuttered. “Though I’m more likely to float away without you here to hold me down.”

Hilda hummed, but whether in reaction to the conversation or otherwise, Lorenz couldn’t guess. It hardly mattered, and he sighed as he looked down at her longingly again. He rocked himself into the sensation, caught almost fully in her mouth as the vibrations curled over his body.

After bobbing along his length a little longer, she was pulling away, a hand on the back of her neck.

“Claude, give me a break,” Hilda ordered, nudging him, and Lorenz felt guilty. He opened his mouth to suggest that the lot of them take a break and move, but all that fell from his lips was a squeak as Claude bit his inner thigh.

“Sure thing,” he answered brightly. He wrapped an arm around Hilda and pressed a kiss to her cheek, which caused her to squeak in a softer and more playful way than Lorenz had.

“Unless you don’t want me to?” Claude offered, taunted, running his thumb around the space he had bitten on Lorenz’s thigh.

“I,” Lorenz peeped, and Fae was laughing, stroking his neck where his blush from his face faded into the color of his chest.

“He’s already blushing so badly, be nice to him Claude,” they chided.

“Oh, I plan on it,” Claude promised Fae, squeezing Lorenz’s erection, making eye contact with his boyfriend again, expectant.

“I want you to,” Lorenz whimpered.

It was obvious that Claude was tempted to be more of a shithead, but Hilda pinched his ear. He gave her a pained look, to which she lowered her brow in some kind of disappointment, and then Claude seemed to remember that he was here at her request, and not Lorenz’s precisely, and turned to spread his mouth around Lorenz’s cock.

Lorenz moved his hand from Fae’s clothing to cling to their arm as he squeezed their hand, struggling to not offer any direction to Claude, merciless in his affections. Stumbling about in a messy rhythm as Hilda extracted herself to sit at Lorenz’s side, Claude massaged his fingertips into Lorenz’s inner thighs, spreading his legs as if it mattered, already unobstructed in the blowjob he was giving.

Fae took hold of Lorenz’s other hand as they leaned over to kiss Hilda.

“You want to ride him in a bit?” Hilda asked, and Lorenz whimpered upon being offered up in such a way, even knowing that if he asked his lovers to stop, that he did have a choice.

“You want to watch me?” Fae asked, curious.

Hilda laughed and reached out to press her hand atop one of Fae’s breasts, nuzzling their noses together, squealing, “Well, who wouldn’t?”

They were quickly kissing again, Fae smiling as they opened their mouth to accept Hilda’s tongue, Hilda struggling to offer touch and stimulation to their body as she pushed Fae’s shirt up over their breasts, failing to remove the garment with the way they were linked to Lorenz.

Hilda only very briefly considered asking them to disconnect, until she saw Lorenz’s expression, and resolved to work around him as she pinched and caressed and massaged her partner’s chest. 

The intimacy of the room, and the continuous, insistent, practiced fucking, were getting to Lorenz. He rocked his face into Fae’s thigh as he begged, “Claude …”

Claude squeezed a hand on the side of Lorenz’s hip, meaning to be encouraging as he sped his movements.

“Claude,” Lorenz whined, slightly distressed.

Hilda reached out to caress his face, though he could hear that she was still making out with Faedolyn.

Still, Claude offered him a petty assurance as he released Lorenz from his mouth, licking once, long and reverential. “I’ll get you going again after.”

He chuckled as Lorenz whimpered and twitched in his hands, and moved to tilt his head and gently open his mouth around the base of Lorenz’s cock, biting him, but not really; just enough to feel the promise of his teeth.

“Don’t worry about pleasing us later,” Fae whispered, and Lorenz felt his knees twitch closer together, exposed by their words. “Just feel good now.”

“Fuck that,” Claude laughed, sucking on the head of Lorenz’s cock again to punctuate his argument, “please me now.” He swept his hair back and murmured, deep with promise, “You know what I want from you.”

“Goddess,” Lorenz hissed as Claude slid his mouth back down his full length, nuzzling softly.

He was shocked when Hilda slid down next to him, kissing his weak and clumsy mouth, running a hand down over his chest and nipples as Claude quickly hitched back into a rhythm that sent Lorenz careening back towards the edge of pleasure. When he came, Claude sealed his mouth with a tight suction around the middle of Lorenz’s cock, and swirled his tongue around him through each spurt of his orgasm, and then even afterwards, until he could feel Lorenz’s legs twitch as his body tightened, overstimulated and cursing as Fae and Hilda held him in place.

Claude pulled off carefully, swallowing in an exaggerated way when he was sure Lorenz could see him.

Fae was releasing Lorenz’s hands while he sighed in relief, smiling at Claude while they both pulled off their shirts. Claude crawled back up over Lorenz, snickering as his head fell back against the bed as Fae moved out from supporting him. He slipped his hand between them to rest beside Lorenz’s cock, stroking his thumb to the top of his shaft carefully.

“Thanks lover,” Claude purred in his ear, before kissing the expanse of Lorenz’s neck, his mouth once again occupied by Hilda.

He whimpered and then moaned as Claude ground his clothed erection against his own tired cock.

Fae was wrapping themselves around Hilda from behind, kissing the back of her neck, curling their hands up over the swell of her breasts, pulling her attention from Lorenz, leaving him to Claude’s company.

Hilda giggled and sighed, rubbing her hand in an amorous way across the thigh that wrapped around her hip, before forcing herself around to face her partner, petting and playing with their body so that they might be more prepared for when Claude had riled Lorenz back up.

Lorenz woke in the early morning, despite having only slept for three hours. The other three were still dead to the world. He didn’t know quite how he wasn’t, save for his usual sleeping patterns. In a half hour or so he was sure to fall asleep again for another three or four hours.

He rolled lazily, debating his exit strategy, caught between Hilda and Claude on one side, a notorious light-sleeper, and Fae on the other, who barred his access to the door. Lorenz reached up blind, beyond the head of the bed, fishing for his phone on the windowsill.

One notification, his earlier dismissed and unresponded text from Sylvain.

“Mm?”

Although each person on the bed had each their own sheet, it seemed Lorenz had leaned on Fae’s and roused them. He quickly placed a finger to his lips, as they gave him a tired smile, and he felt his heart flutter as he was leaning in to kiss them, almost on instinct, without decision or hesitation. Through these kisses, he was able to clamber over them, tracing the fondness of his mouth over the scar upon their chest, the long pink line that told of heart surgery long past.

When Lorenz reached the floor on the opposite side, he took two large strides out of the room as he tried to maintain his balance. He peeked back through the door to see if he’d disturbed the others, his footfalls few in number but perhaps not as hushed as he’d have preferred.

Claude was spreading his legs into the empty space on the bed that Lorenz had left behind, but otherwise Lorenz was satisfied that he’d only failed by waking Faedolyn, but they too were suspended by exhaustion, not even turning to face him after he’d gone. He leaned on the door frame, enamored.

Lorenz turned on the camera on his phone and let his expression twist into something like exasperation as he commit himself to trusting Sylvain.

The camera clicked. In the foreground, Lorenz was flipping off the camera with his middle finger, and in the background there was half of Claude’s room, including the head of the bed, where Fae’s green locks, now tinged with dark blue as their roots came in, Claude’s sleeping face, and Hilda’s long pink hair lay rested in frame. There was no way Sylvain wouldn’t know who they were, but he was subtle, much as others believed him not to be. It didn’t feel entirely as a risk to send the image off, so much as a plea of understanding.

He took a moment to gather water from the kitchen before moving to the couch. Dressed in boxers, Lorenz leaned forward to avoid the itchy material of the seat before he could wrap a decorative blanket around his shoulders, and sent off his text.

**Lorenz (6:53 AM):** Sylvain. you're not invited to the group chat

**Lorenz (6:53 AM):** [_middle finger in foreground, background three sleeping lovers_]

**Sylvain (6:53 AM):** I literally hate every single one of you

That Sylvain was awake at this hour was a little surprising, and Lorenz found himself wondering what the other man had been up to. Still, if that had been his reaction, an insincere and playfully jealous jab, he could reciprocate.

**Lorenz (6:54 AM):** they're fucking insatiable Sylvain

And they had been. He’d cum four times in three hours.

**Sylvain (6:54 AM):** i can't be hearing this. this is .... insane

**Sylvain (6:54 AM):** how did this even happen? when did this start?

Lorenz raised an eyebrow.

**Lorenz (6:55 AM):** this feels like more than friendly concern?

**Sylvain (6:57 AM):** i'm happy for you shithead, but how did you move from friendship to fucking.

**Sylvain (6:57 AM):** i need advice

He sighed. Lorenz had been hoping to find someone to consult with in Sylvain, and somehow he hadn’t expected that his friend would be just as lost in this regard. He had barely done anything to move past that boundary. Most of the credit should go to the others; Hilda’s gossip, Fae’s honesty and Claude’s lack of subtlety.

**Lorenz (6:59 AM):** oh. um. just. you have to be straightforward. about what you're offering. it's up to them to accept

**Sylvain (7:03 AM):** ............. thanks. it's ... well ... whatever. i'll let you know how it goes.

Lorenz pouted, thinking of how unnerving it was to feel exposed in the beginning of new depths of intimacy. He hoped that whatever Sylvain was diving into turned out well for him.

**Sylvain (7:04 AM):** but if they say no, then reconsider me for the group chat. looks like fun

He rolled his eyes before becoming paralyzed, a blush on his face, as Sylvain sent a selfie, more or less a recreation of Claude’s mistake from hours ago, but he had no shirt to hold up, topless and shameless as the photo showed off the entirety of his face, winking at the camera.

**Sylvain (7:04 AM):** [_Sylvain’s selfie_]

**Sylvain (7:04 AM):** i can be cute

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this. Either with something from Bernie's perspective (Ignatz's art club friend with a broken scaffolding), or with Sylvain trying to advance his relationship with Felix, or with the ot4 where Claude's at grad school in Almyra and the others are moving in together. I might not. Let me know if you liked this or would be interested in any of that! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Check out my [Golden Discretion](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482719) series for more of the ot4.


End file.
